


Super Galaxy Rumble: BC Invasion

by Sinneli



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinneli/pseuds/Sinneli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Rumble do when Bandle City was attacked by a mysterious, mechanized forces of the Voidborn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Galaxy Rumble: BC Invasion

As far as I remember, it was on that day that Bandle City ceased to be.

 

Honestly, it was just like any other day. I was in my junkyard, tinkering, messing with whater was left behind. This was my work since I was a runt. You see, us yordles aren’t that strong compared to the rest of Runeterra. And I can’t really brag about my strength when it comes to weightlifting. In fact, even as the protagonist of the story, I’m not afraid to admit that I was the runt of the litter. Yep. You heard me. I was the runt.

 

And just because I was a little short of an inch or two, I was made fun of. Occasionally, it was words. And occasionally, it was sticks and stones. But that was just any other day back in the past. The time I was talking about? I was sort of a big-timer, messing with my proud machine Tristy. Not the hot yordle with the gun.

 

… Don’t tell her I said she’s hot.

 

She totally is though, by the way. But don’t tell her I said it.

 

Anyways, I was working with the hydraulics. Substitute method of coolants that will heat Tristy down when overheated. It happened quite often and apparently, using jet fuel as a flamethrower just hastened it and made sure that she didn’t cool down fast. Whale oil worked far better, and with the water flowing, she continued to run flawlessly, if not a little burdened by the extra weight. A noteworthy discovery, as I made her run around the junkyard, hopping over piles of metal bits as her joints began to creak. It wouldn’t affect her performance in mobility, but it would put a strain on her. I decided that with the shortened overheat duration and increased firepower, the day would ended with some field test near the jungle.

 

But no. Had to run through a battle without a field test. Because the next thing I know, there was a whistling sound: a vibration in the air I anyone hears when something enters a sonic boom. I looked up then, to see streaks of black smoke in the sky heading towards Bandle City, and one coming towards my way. I commanded Tristy to start running, because I had no idea what that thing was and I wasn’t taking chances on it exploding on my face.

 

Turns out it wasn’t an explosive. Didn’t make it any less hostile as it crashed in the middle of my junkyard, my mech turning sharply as I steered her towards the crater, and there I saw the first of many that I would soon grow weary of seeing.

 

A sleek, black missile of some sort had landed right on my test sight, and a few seconds later, it started to hiss open. Red lines appeared as the platings parted, and I immediately knew what this thing was meant to do. It was meant to transport things from one place to another. A crude design too, and by the looks of things, it didn’t look like Piltover machinery. Hell if I knew every bit of tech that city made back then, I’d be a damned genius. Unfortunately, I only knew some of those things, but this certainly didn’t seem like what the old man would make. And that font saying “BC. Corp T-35?” Not his thing. And neither would he send something like this to Bandle City without a warning.

 

As it hissed open, out came some sort of a robot. Spidery creature, with a similar color scheme with the missile, and a bit larger than I was. There came more after, and I have to admit that it was surprising how many there were. They seemed to register my presence, and a split second later, leapt at me. Towards me, not Tristy.

 

And oh boy were they not prepared for what came after.

 

I punched the button in the controls, letting a thin layer of energy materialize around the cockpit, causing three of the dozen to fly off in the opposite direction as the unstable shield crackled. A tug on the lever, and Tristy pulled out an old one-two as the flamethrower came on, swinging the fire in a wide arc, knocking aside the rest of them with the weapon as the two were crushed under the weight of her mace. These things were not flimsy, but not much can be hit with a hunk of metal traveling 50 kilo per hour and not be fine.

 

In such a battle where your opponent is someone or something you don’t know much about, you observe. These things were swiping blindly at fire. Someone programmed them to primarily attack heat signature. I look at the heat-meter as the fire continued to distract them. 40% and rising. These things were actually dumb enough to follow the fire and me blindly, distracted from their environment as I ran towards the grinder, smacked a few more of them onto the ground and flung them into the thing as the wheels crunched them like some late night snack.

 

And I thought, a day’s job well done, saving Bandle City from an unknown threat, when I remembered. There were more than one of the missiles in the sky. I look towards the direction of the yordle utopia, and I saw a blazing flash of red light as I picked up a faint sound of screaming. I gritted my teeth, lurching Tristy forward, turning on the hydraulics to cool her down while on the run.

 

Bandle City was under attack. I had to do something. But by the time I got there, everything was in chaos. There were gunfires. I catch a glimpse of a Megling Gunner as the fuzzball backs away and fires at the multiple spiderbots in quick succession, each shot denting the metal on their surface and pushing them away. He was ushering a pair of civilians to go, and another Gunner leading them off. But the brief moment that the first one was making did not last long as a beam of red light came out of nowhere. And suddenly, he wasn’t there anymore. Just disappeared, disintegrated into nothingness. I looked towards the origin point, to find the cause of what could have done such a thing, and I saw it. Some sort of a hovering machine, mechanical tendrils waving behind as a round orb seemed to scout out its environment.

 

It looked quite familiar, and it certainly did not seem to be under the programming of ‘attack the warmest thing you can find’ unlike the little spiderbots that clunked around.

  
  


I didn’t get the chance to engage, even when the hovercraft had fixated its attention towards me, because the next thing I know, it was distracted again by a flurry of darts. And I heard an all-too-familiar voice calling out to me.

 

“Rumble!” The Megling Commando Tristana made her appearance as she rushed over to me. My crush on her was not the current thing on mind as she climbed onto my cockpit. I took a glance at Teemo appearing for a brief moment before he disappeared from sight, beams flying everywhere as the scout lured the thing away, and back at her face. She seems sort of torn between wanting to demand an explanation from me and something else.

 

She chose to explain to me the ‘something else’. “We are going on mass exodus. Prepare to evacuate the rest of the citizens and minimize losses.”

 

I stared at her dumbfounded for a second. “Wait, what!?” Even as I exclaimed in disbelief, I noticed the enemies surrounding us. She was right. We had to evacuate the other yordles to safety, but I was, as always, a stubborn, home-loving yordle. “We are ABANDONING THE CITY!?” The metal ball that was Tristy’s fist batted the spiderbots leaping towards us. “Are you mad? We can’t just leave Bandle City. Where do we even go?”

 

“Piltover.” She turned and started shooting, as I waved towards a yordle kid who was being chased. I kicked the controls as I extended my hand towards him, hoisting him up while on the move. “We established a link with them earlier and Heimerdinger is on his way.”

 

An electrified harpoon buried itself deep into one of the spiderbots as I rolled his eyes. “That sellout? Look. We can totally do this. We just need to call in an airstri-”

 

“Corki is dead.” She said through her clenched teeth and I froze. For the first time I saw the frustration that she had been holding back.The oldtimer was dead, and there are others dying around us. I realized then that she thought it was her fault. Her fault that the daring pilot had died. How had he fallen? Fighting?

 

I was about to try something. Comfort her even, when I felt every bit of my fur rise. I immediately stopped Tristy, and the red beam narrowly missed as I found my gaze upon the hovering robot. There was no mistaking it. That thing was definitely…

 

“Vel’koz.” One of the yordles said in awe as they gazed upon the mechanized Voidborn. I knew the Eye. Just heard of him here and there, and from some yordles coming back from Piltover telling me what I ‘missed’, and I know that his hide sure wasn’t made of metal.. Something had happened, and I didn’t like it. I couldn’t enter combat with civilians in Tristy, and not with 70% heat from all the running around.

 

I had to make a decision, and my pride ended up getting in the away.

 

“How much time do you need?” I asked, halting for a moment as I started the hydraulics, a hissing sound coming as the heat was reduced to 50%. It was an appropriate temperature to start a battle with a machine.

 

“What?”

 

“How much time do you need to get everyone out of Bandle City?”

 

“Rumble. What are you-”

 

“How. Much.” I asked again, with gritted teeth. A part of me felt that I could not beat the Void monstrosity. Whoever had done this knew what he was doing, even if this might be a replica. But if Bandle City was going down, I was going to go down with it, and make sure that they receive a beating as a complimentary souvenir.

 

“Ten minutes.” She said, ushering the survivors out of Tristy. Vel’koz caught that movement, and I could see the energy pulsing. I pushed the controls, and my mech charged straight into him, changing the trajectory for the beam as I swung the giant metal club on Tristy’s hand.

 

“Time for a Bandle City beatdown.” I said, grinning.

 

It surely wasn’t the last time I used that phrase, but really. I didn’t even make a dent on the guy. Because the next thing I know, something fast and small was hurtled straight into me, and even before I could get my shield up. It took me a while to notice that it was hot mortar burning into the exposed wires my mech.

I try to find its trajectory, but Vel’koz was relentless. I manage to dodge one of his beams again, only to have the flamethrower disintegrate at the mere contact of his light. Another mortar and Tristy was overheating. I continue pushing the coolant button, but nothing happened. I felt her shake, and I knew what was coming.

I shot into the air, propelled by a small explosion and a spring mechanism that served as a ‘safety protocol.’ Tristy had done her best. And if you thought that I actually did something… Well. you might be right. I tried to do something. As soon as I landed, I felt disoriented by the sudden flight and the grief of my most beloved machine’s destruction. But I couldn’t just wallow up as rage took over me. I grabbed whatever was the closest to me: a plank that used to be a part of a fence, and I faced the glowing eyeball machine. And I charged, shouting something.

I didn’t make it that far.

Didn’t mean I died though, because the next thing I know, the air in my lungs got pushed out as something crashed into me.

It was a mechanical claw, though the design suggested that it was not the design from this ‘BC’. I looked up, still a little dazed from the little excitement and anger to find a large zeppelin seeming to be traversing in high speed, and with fancy, cursive letters spelling out the word.

 

Tailwind.

 

And am I to actually have been glad to hear the sellout’s voice.

 

“Rumble, my dear boy. Hop on. We are departing.”

 

And this is the beginning of my story. My story to rescue an entirety of Runeterra, and to reclaim Bandle City from a mysterious corporation.

 

And I still owed them a beatdown.

 

 


End file.
